Cade
Cade is a term for the pairing of Cat Valentine 'and 'Jade West (C/'''at and J/ade').' Another term for this pairing is '''Jat (J/'ade and C/'at). Jat is often used to denote the pairing in videos and fanfiction, whereas Cade sees more frequent use in discussion. While Cade is the "official" name, both are generally acknowledged by the community. Cat and Jade seem to be good friends: Jade tones down her insults towards Cat, they express concern for the other's well-being, and stand up for each other when problems arise. They are very close, and Jade considers Cat as her best friend. Major Cade Moments Season 1 Pilot *Cat is Jade's first pick for a partner when she does a 'drive-by acting' exercise in Improv class while Beck is her third pick. The Bird Scene *Jade performs a sketch with Cat in class. *Cat bumps into Jade when she stands up after Sikowitz hits her in the face with a ball breaking their character, and Jade tolerates it. *Jade is annoyed and angry that Mr. Sikowitz hit Cat with a ball. *Jade invites Cat to have lunch with her. [[Stage Fighting|'Stage Fighting']] *Jade claps after Cat's performance. *Cat looks on during Jade's fight scene, and when Jade is hit, she runs to her and screams, "She's bleeding!" *Cat looks for a chair for Jade to sit on. *Cat bluntly asks Tori why she hit Jade with a cane. *When the girl splashes her drink in Jade's face, you can see Cat in the background looking shocked. [[The Birthweek Song|'The Birthweek Song']] *When Jade says "You people give me a rash", she looks at everyone, but Cat. *Likewise, Cat doesn't respond to the above; possibly she knows that she's not addressed, or she knows that Jade doesn't mean it. Tori the Zombie *At the close of the disco dance, the camera shows Cat moving to the back to dance with Jade. *At the end of Uptown, Downtown, Tori and Jade are chatting with Trina and Cat, with Jade talking to Cat. Robarazzi *The first scene of this episode marks Jade's first act of open hostility towards Cat. When Cat puts the item she bought on the lunch table, Jade asks her: "Is it a transporter from the future that can beam you to another table? 'Cause if it is, what button do I push?" Cat responds: "That's so hurtful!" But she doesn't sound that upset. *When Cat shows everyone the super juicer, Jade comments to Cat "You're so screwed up." Survival of the Hottest *When Trina asked for Cat's number, Jade says she's already tried calling Cat. *Jade and Cat hug at the end of the episode. *After they get out Cat comments on Jades sweatiness and Jade tells her to "Never speak of it". *When Rex insults Jade, Cat doesn't look very amused, but Beck laughs. *When Jade squirts sunblock on Rex, Cat is the only one that smiles. Probably because Rex is always to mean to her. TheSlap.com Hints *Cat agrees that Beck shouldn't have joined TheSlap without telling her, and jokingly calls him a jerk. *Cat comments on Jade's post, (saying that she HATES babies) and asks if she hates her profile because it has baby heads all over it. *Jade posts that mustard disgusts her and she hates the color pink. Cat comments that she's currently eating mustard and wearing the color pink, and she fears that Jade must hate her for this. As a response, Jade tells her that she has no idea of the hatred she has for most people (she never includes Cat in this, though). And Cat seems to know she's not included because she was relieved and said she's not most people (she's Cat). *Jade comments on Cat's profile video and says that she won't call it good, but she didn't hate it, which Beck tells Cat to consider this a HUGE compliment from Jade. *Jade suggests Cat be a cat for Halloween so she doesn't confuse herself. *Cat comments on Jade's message to Beck, curious as to why her and Beck broke up. *Cat and Jade are seen sitting together in a picture. *Jade writes how much she hates spring because of allergies, sun and stupid girls who go to the beach in tiny bikinis. Cat responds by inviting her to the beach and mentions she got a new bikini. *Cat and Jade sing back-up for Robbie on his song about strangers, and end up dancing. *Jade posted that she was at the movies with Cat. *Jade recorded the second 'Cat's Random Thoughts' video in Cat's bedroom. Cat frequently wonders if it is recording because there is no red light on the camcorder. In a different video ('Drive-by Acting Exercises: Beck and Jade') Jade was wondering if they, her and Beck, were recording because she didn't see the light. *Cat put up a status saying "Is happy". Jade commented on it asking why? and cat commented back say 'why what?' Jade: 'why are you happy?' Cat: 'I'm not. I'm actually really sad today.' Jade: 'then why does your status say is happy!?????'. Cat: 'Oh, that was a typo'. *When Cat repeats the 'shellfish' joke on TheSlap, Jade that if she said that joke again she'll de-friend Cat in real life so that means Jade considers them as friends. Cade 2.jpg Cade 4.jpg perfectly imperfect.PNG|Fanmade Robbie, Jade, and Cat (Strangers on a Bus).JPG Cade Videos *Cat/Jade-Headlock *Victorious*="Headlock" by Imogen Heap *Cat/Jade-Suddenly I See (Victorious)="Suddenly I See" by KT Tunstall *Cat/Jade-She Loves Me Not (Victorious)="Loves Me Not" by T.A.T.U Notable Cade Fanfiction Cade archive on FanFiction.net *Terrible by hup123hup123slapslap *Perfectly Imperfect For You by lovelyMESS *Just a Cupcake by Falcon226 Category: Pairings Category:Characters Category:Images of Cat Valentine Category:Images of Jade West Category:Actor Images Category:Females